kosaifandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden CostaVega
"Insert quote." _______________ history insert _______________ appearance Aiden is a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'6 and weighing approximately 130 lbs. She has naturally curly, dark brown hair, though she currently has it bleached with purple highlights which her stunning amber eyes stand out against. When it comes to her facial features she has relatively large lips, a sharp jawline and her skin is a fair tone. Aiden has a petite build and an hourglass shape, though she tries her best to hide her curves under baggy clothing. Her average outfit consists of oversized, mens sweatshirts, ripped skinny jeans, converse high tops, and of course, her glasses. While she doesn't wear makeup that often she does occasionally go with something light and natural, preferring matte items over glossy. She can usually be found in darker colors like blacks, greys, and blues, though occasionally she'll sport a bright red, purple, or magenta. She likes to spice up her outfits with rings, necklaces, and earrings and earcuffs; these items each hold a story, therefore being quite important to her. A few extra notes about her appearance; she has a lip piercing though hardly ever wears a ring or stud in it, she has a tattoo of a rose on the underside of her wrist, and lastly she has multiple ear piercings over her ears though rarely wears an earring in each one. _______________ personality Aiden is a strong willed, feisty girl with a tendency to get herself into easily avoidable situations. She is an overall sassy, somewhat grim character whom isn't afraid to speak her mind or sugar coat things, even for her loved ones. She is quite vocal about most things, though prefers to keep her personal life away from others. Coming back to the 'grim' trait, she can be pretty grim and morbid when she gets sad or sleep deprived, bringing up things about death among other topics. When she is with her friends or loved ones she can come off a lot sweeter than normal, smiling and laughing in their company, she can't help but smile when she's around someone she cares for so much. And though that could be considered a flaw by some, most who have encountered this character-quirk find it adorable. On the contrary she can be somewhat intimidating at times, carrying her switchblade everywhere she goes, and is ready to slash anybody that bothers her. In addition, when she is under stress she can become an emotional mess, sobbing, hyperventilating, black outs. Though, after everything you must consider, she can either be the best person you could encounter, or a living nightmare. _______________ romance Aiden is quite average when it comes to how sexual a person she is, not being a sexual deviant nor a prude. She is mainly attracted to men who posess strong facial features, curly or 'poofy' hair, and darker eyes and hair. ● current partner: none ● past partner(s): Gage Winters ● sexuality+orientation: heterosexual, heteromantic ● sexual experience: virgin ● currently attracted to: James Carter ● ships: Jaiden(James+Aiden) _______________ relationships format: name|relation|trust rate|thoughts Leandro'''Father|0%| '''Emily|Mother|0%| Kade|Older Brother|0%| James|Close Friend|95%| Jordan|Best Friend|95%| _______________ trivia ● insert _______________ roleplayer info ● wikia: lucifer ● discord: ♢悪魔の雨♢#8231 Category:Characters